Our Hero Academia: Chapter 9
OHA Ch09.png You Can't Make an Omelet Without Breaking a Few Eggs Following the shortly after the battle trials, Jirou was left sore and aching after the what had transpired earlier, falling asleep at the table before practically falling face-first before composing himself. Staring straight at his lunch for the evening, Jioru was picking at it with his spoon, consisting of curry and rice with pork cutlets on the side. Staring at his phone, being around 14 o'clock in the afternoon, Jirou was peeking around the cafeteria in order to spot some familiar faces he had a "date" with for today. Yawning deeply, he got up to grab something to drink from the machine, spotting the others with their lunches. Ava was sitting in one of the chairs contemplating her life decisions visibly shaken. Grabbing hold of his elbow as it passed over and behind his head, Jack entered the dining hall late compared to most other students as he'd been busy getting rid of his hefty hero suit and gone onto to stretch his muscles afterwards. Something which he was evidently not completely finished with as he continued to push his left arm to the downwards. He sported the usual school uniform and shadings as usual whilst making his way towards the cafeteria, taking note of many of the other students and even Jirou as he was seemingly falling asleep. But Jack was trying to scout out a specific individual as he had yet to formally speak to one another, even after the events which had unfolded these last few days. He couldn't find them at first, so he went on to buy himself two drinks at the cafeteria to go with his lunch, only to turn around and spot her from afar. Better late than never... Jack thought to himself as he started making his way to Akira. Kinzoku entered the bustling lunch room with a singular brown bag in hand. He looked around the lunchroom for a place to seat, looking somewhat out of place among the many students whom were already mostly seated. His eyes caught the sight of familiar blond hair, he made his way over to Rei and sat down next to him. He opened up his back and took out a singular bagel, different from how he usually shows up to lunch. "So, how was your battle trial?" He took a bite from his bagel as he awaited an answer. Joho entered the cafeteria, looking around for Griselle. After spotting her long hair and glasses, she immediately moved over to her table. "Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked, a somewhat concerned look on her face. Griselle didn't look Joho in her eyes, or in her general direction at all. She was too embarrassed from her earlier out burst to look at anyone really. She wanted to be alone, and at moments like these, she wished she had an invisibly quirk instead of this stupid and worthless eye quirk. She wanted to tell Joho that she wished to be alone, but she didn't want to be rude at the same time. She simply kept her gaze on the table, "Sure." While she knew Joho was there, something about keeping her gaze on the table made her feel alone, and gave her a calming feeling. If even for a moment. The two sat in silence for a few moments, the two just eating their food, when Joho turned to Griselle. "Zenji's sorry about what he said. It was a joke in poor taste. He didn't think it would upset you so much." Griselle continued looking at the table, she wasn't upset with Zenji. Sure things got heated, but she was more upset with herself than anyone else. She let her emotions get the better of her, and she hated that she showed everyone her ugly side. "Zenji has nothing to be sorry about. He's not the one at fault." "What and you think you are?" Joho said, more confused than anything. "I guess I should tell him later that you're not mad at him. He was afraid you hated him now. He has a crush on you ya know." Joho's eyes widened at the sudden realization of her words. She looked at Griselle out of the corner of her eye, trying to glean the kind of reaction she had. Miranda walked into the lunch hall with her bento in hand. Looking around she was surprised to not see Griselle sitting down by herself but with Joho. Sitting down she didn't quite catch most of the conversation but the words of a crush did peek her interest. "Who has a crush on who?" she said as she sat down. She didn't wait for an answer before opening up her food and eating though but it was clear Miranda's own interest had peeked. Griselle was surprised with the words that made their way out of Joho's mouth. She didn't believe them, why would someone like Zenji have a crush on a failure like herself. But Joho had no reason to come up with such a lie, instead of responding to anything, she continued to sit in silence. At the sound of Miranda's voice, she had no choice but to respond so things wouldn't seem awkward. "Oh, nothing Mira. How was your battle trial by the way?" Changing the subject as quick as she possibly could. Miranda stopped eating and stared for a few secodns at her bento. It was silent before she turned with a fake smile. "Fine! Everything went as planned!" she lied. Griselle would know the truth seeing as she would've watched the trial take pace but the trial had really been bugging Miranda. Not only did she just shoot Iza without a second thought despite being friends, she lost and Aiko was harmed. Thinking of that she bit her tongue. She would have to keep an eye out on Midori and invite her to the table if she comes in, she may be lost without Aiko. "Are you sure? You seemed startled when you shot Izanagi's illusion." If anyone could tell false joy, it was Griselle. And besides, she watched the clip of the battle. She knew Miranda was holding something back. Tali waved Dante goodbye as he seemed to want to be alone at the moment, walking up the stairs and towards an isolated table where he could be in peace. Tali had no food of her own with her today, so she just grabbed some grub from the cafeteria. Some soup of god knows what and a burger. A simple meal, but it should suffice to satisfy her hunger. She looked to the tables to see which were occupied, and soon enough her eyes came upon Griselle, her previous partner from the hostage training. She had felt Griselle's discomfort and solemness from before, and she wanted to help get her out of it. However, she also took notice of the other girl at the very same table: Miranda. She feared that she might make things worse and considered just walking away. She then mentally slapped herself. Tali, no. If you're ever going to have a chance, you must at least try. She thought to herself. She put on a brave smile as she walked up to the table, standing a bit awkwardly by the side for a few seconds before speaking up. "Hey everyone. Mind if I take a seat?"